Random Stories for Hyper People
by redireas
Summary: Be warned: Incredibly random stories are included. Hyper people will enjoy this random collection of stories written by me when I was hyper. Chapter two is up. ENJOY!
1. Sanitizer

A/N: Hello there. This is a random

Story

About

Random stuff ness.

(It saves us all!!!!)

I'm hyper hyper hyper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own the plot. Hee hee. Harry Potter is now SAVED FROM GERMS!!!!!!!!!! Hee hee. J.K. Rowling owns the rest. And so does strongshol and CandyCola for being amazing inspirations!!!!! I would also like to say thanks to the Hand Sanitizer residing in my purse RIGHT NOW!!!! It keeps me germ-free. Hee hee.

..The story begins...

Harry wakes up one morning...

He gets up...

...And wakes up Ron.

"Ron? Do thou haft any hand sanitizer?"

Ron wakes up and rubs his eyes.

"Sorry, mate, ran out of it yesterday."

Harry curses and looks at his hands,

"Maybe Hermione has some..."

Harry turns and heads down to the common-room.

"Why, hello Harry," Says Hermione, "What can I do for you today?"

Harry bows and asks,

"Miss, you wouldn't happen to have any hand sanitizer, would you?"

Hermione scoffed and turned her back to him. "You bothered me to ask you for _hand sanitizer_? What do you take me for...the supplier for all?"

"No, miss, I was simply asking-"

"Out of my sight, you filthy beggar!" And with a snap of her fingers,

Harry found himself being drug out of the common-room by Seamus Finnegan and Colin Creevy.

Harry struggled out of their grip and said disgustedly,

"Ew! Get your gross hands off of me! When was the last time you washed your hands?"

He then marched down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Then he realized he couldn't eat until his hands were washed,

So he made his way to the Room Of Requirement and found a room full of hand sanitizers and each was a different scent.

Harry was very happy.

The End....

...OF CHAPTER ONE!!!! MUH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I plan to make this a book for hyper people looking for random stories to read...so if you are hyper and or like to read stupid and random stories.....STAY TUNED!

lol. I'm clever. Heehee. 'stay tuned'... get it? (silent and confused crowd)...

oh, nevermind...


	2. Toothpaste

**CBB's Note: Hey peoples. Don't read this if you don't like random stories. This is a random thing written like a play. Please note that I was hyper when I wrote this. Hope you other hyper people enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: In case you were wondering, I am not JKROWLING and unfortunately, I never will be. This plot is mine and was inspired by 'La Cucaracha' and Shoe Frogs Fly. I own the cockroach and the box of sugar cubes. Yes, I know. I am brilliant. **

**Lol. **

**Random Stories forHyper People**

**Chapter One: Toothpaste**

_In Herbology, Ron sits bored, tweedling his toes._

Ron: 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…'

Hermione: Ronald, would you _please _stop singing?!

Ron: I don't have anything better to do!

(Someone offstage): Oh no Ron!!! Look out!!!!

_Ron jumps up quickly and screams like a little girl because he has just seen the most gruesome of all creatures…THE MEXICAN COCKROACH! _

Ron: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Strange Mexican cockroach wearing a bandana and heels: Haha! I've got you now! Muh-hahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

_Off somewhere in the distance, 'La Cucaracha' begins to play menacingly. _

Harry: Don't worry Ron, I'll save you!!! I love saving people from overly large cross-dressing menicing Mexican cockroaches!!!!!

Random box of sugar cubes: AHHH I'M MELTING!!!!!

Snape: Don't touch me, I'm sterile.

Cross-Dressing Evil Manic Cockroach: You've eaten your last lifesavor, buddy. You'll cry when I show you my… SPARKLING GRAPEFRUIT CAN!!!!!!

_They all gasp in horror at the sight. Snape runs away singing 'My Little Pony' theme song. _

McGonagall: What's going on here? _She stops and gasps, clutching her heart. _Not… THE SPARKLING GRAPEFRUIT CAN!!!!!

Ron: Look, I found a piece of gum.

Hermione: I am having a sudden craving for cookie dough.

Harry: I think my water just broke.

Cockroach who is evil: Don't you like my shiny sparkly gel shoes? I got them last night at 'Claire's.'

_Back to the Grapefruit Can of evilnesses. _

_The Cockroach pops open the lid and laughs evily. _

Cockroach with the grapefruit can: Heehee

_He then pours the grapefruit juice onto the ground which burns a hole into it and falls to the next floor below burning Dumbledore who was taking a nice steamy bath. _

Dumbledore: Ow.

Cockroach: Oops… I did it again!

Ron: Look, a piñata!!! Lets hit it with a sock!

Cockroach: That's not a piñata, that's my dog!!!!

_The cockroach runs away. _

Hermione: I like colgate toothpaste.

* * *

**Hee hee. I honestly don't care if you review or not, because this was simply for fun. If you enjoyed it, however, please do, and let me know if you have read any good random ones lately. TTFN.**

**Signed,**

**Charged Battery Bunny**


End file.
